


Oh Shit...

by Monochrome_maiden



Series: Tumblr prompts I found [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, hints at sexual activities, just a lil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochrome_maiden/pseuds/Monochrome_maiden





	Oh Shit...

Sam wakes up feeling sore just about everywhere. His hair is ruffled and he looks to his left only to find it empty.

 

_Looks like he's left already..._

 

He gets up, going to shower because he _highly doubts_ that the white substance on his chest is frosting. He glances at the clock and mutters and " _oh shit_ " as he hurries off.

 

He leaves the apartment with his hair still wet and his shirt slightly rumpled. He mutters another " _oh shit_ " as he misses the bus.

 

He manages to reach the lecture hall before the professor does. He settles himself down at the back of the hall and takes some time to straighten his shirt and comb through his hair with his fingers.

 

When the professor DOES arrive, his jaw drops and his eyes go wide.

 

"Hello everyone. Just call me Professor Luce."

 

The professor smiles politely at the class but his face goes _blank_ when he catches sight of Sam. Sam exasperatedly plants his head onto the table and groans internally.

.

.

.

.

.

_Oh shit...I accidentally banged the professor..._

 


End file.
